bobsheauxfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Big Musical Movie Review
After the intro, Bob begins his review (as he almost always does) with his signature two-finger salute. Bob: 'Hey, guys. If there's one thing that I love, it's discovering new things about my audience. Like, for example, apparently a lot of you guys enjoyed "Blue's Clues" while growing up. ''Clips from the show itself are seen, accompanied by the opening theme. 'Bob: '*voiceover* Unfortunately, I was just a little too old to enjoy it like so many of you had. If ever I was to catch any of the sweet, little dog trying to communicate via a series of paw prints, it was only while I was busy babysitting some of the local kids are something. Then, the title card of the movie itself appears, followed by the title card for Bob's review of "Where the Dead Go to Die". 'Bob: '*voiceover* But, my executive producers have spoken, so today, we're going to look at "Blue's Big Musical" movie. And to think, not too long ago, I was reviewing "Where the Dead Go to Die". Before the movie begins, I have to question this title. It's a minor nitpick, to be sure, but why couldn't they call it "Blue's Blusical" or something? Again, minor, but I think it'd just be a bit more clever. We open on a little advertising bumper, showcasing what other fine programs were showing on Nick Jr. at the time, including "Dora the Explorer" and "Little Bill". '''Bob: '''Enjoy these clips of "Little Bill", because you are *holds up a finger* '''never going to see these again. *voiceover* The movie begins with our little blue canine protagonist trying to wake up her owner, Steve. Blue hops on over to the bedroom where Tickety Tock, a pink alarm clock, is attempting to wake Steve up by ringing her bells. Steve, however, is fast asleep and cuddling with his stuffed orange Anteater doll, Horace. Tickety Tock: 'Steve, wake up! '''Bob: '*voiceover, imitating Steve* Not now, Steve's got a hangover... *normal* Well, that's not working. Time to bust out the air horn. An air horn with a black fedora and pixelated sunglasses (as popularized by Major League Gamimg) blares and awakens Steve, shaking the screen in the process. 'Bob: '*voiceover* Blue and the sentient furniture are excited because today is the day of their big music show. 'Steve: '''The big music show is-is today, and I overslept?... There's so much to do! *paces in place while the background moves with him* We have to build a stage, we have to make snacks, we have to make costumes, we got to rehearse... '''Bob: '*voiceover, imitating Steve again* We got to stand in place while the scenery shifts behind me... Steve approaches the window and the first song begins. 'Steve: '*singing* We're havin' a show out in the backyard all our friends will join along 'Bob: '''Your friends are a bucket, a shovel, and a mailbox?... Sheesh, and I thought I needed to get out of the house more. ''Steve is dancing to the music in his pajamas, with his friends (Shovel, Pail, Slippery Soap, and Mailbox) joining in. 'Tickety Tock: '''Steve, aren't you forgetting something? '''Steve's Friends: '*singing* He's got to get out of his PJs 'Steve: '''What should I wear? '''Steve's Friends: '*singing* He's got to put on all his clothes 'Steve: '''I know! '''Shovel: '*singing* We invited the neighbors... 'Bob: '*voiceover* You invited the neighbors to watch him take off his clothes? But, hey, since a change of wardrobe is on the table, might I recommend your look from "Songs for Dustmites"? And again, I know this is probably nitpicking, but why is it that everything in the world can talk, but Blue just talks in a series of "bow-bows"? Is there any reason why she can't talk while this little kitten named Periwinkle can? 'Mr. Salt: '*singing* Pass me ze granola 'Mrs. Pepper: '*singing* I'll put in a bowl-a 'Mr. Salt: '*singing* Pancakes, 'Mrs. Pepper: '*singing* Berries, 'Paprika: '*singing* And orange juice 'Steve: '''How about some toast? '''Mr. Salt: '''Toast is the most! ''Meanwhile, Periwinkle is watching outside from the kitchen window. '' '''Periwinkle: '*hugging himself* I love breakfast! 'Bob: ' *imitating Periwinkle* If only I knew what breakfast tasted like... *looks up and sighs longfully* 'Steve: '*holding up a checklist* We've had our breakfast, check. *checks off the first box* These are all the things we still need to do today. *singing* Make our costumes, build a stage, and make our snacks. *normal* Will you help us check these things off when we do them? *beat* Great. *looks at the list* Wow... Wow, we really have a lot to do today before the big music show. 'Bob: '*imitating Cool Cat in both voice and hand movements* '''They have a lot to do today? Oh, no! What should they do? *normal, voiceover* While everyone else is excited for the music show, Periwinkle thinks they're putting on a magic show, so he rushes home to prepare a magic act of his own. Blue and her singing partner, Tickety Tock, get ready for their song. 'Tickety Tock: '*singing* I'd like to be a classroom teacher and teach the kids about life's great features You got to work real hard You got to be real smart All of a sudden, Tickety Tock's voice starts becoming hoarse. 'Tickety Tock: '*trying to sing* I know I can do it, I know I can do it, I know I can do it, I know I can do it... 'Bob: '*voiceover, imitating Tickety Tock* Oh, who am I kidding? I'm a clock. I'm always gonna be a clock. I'm gonna be stuck on someone's nightstand for the rest of my miserable, tick-tocky life! *normal* It would appear that she's a bit over-practiced, and now her voice is shot. 'Tickety Tock: '''Maybe I could do something else in the show. ''The rest of the group agrees. 'Steve: '''Well, what else could Tickety do in the big music show besides sing? '''Bob: '''She could be the metronome? '''Tickety Tock: '''I can ring my bells. *does just that* '''Bob: '''Or that, she could do that. '''Steve: '''Let's all think: who can be Blue's singing partner? ''Blue runs up to the screen and presses one of her front paws against it, leaving behind a blue paw print, which can only mean one thing... 'Steve: '*gasps* What a great idea! We'll play "Blue's Clues" to figure out who should be Blue's singing partner. 'Bob: '*voiceover* You just established we have a lot to do today. Do we really have time for this? And why do we need an elaborate game of "Blue's Clues" when Blue could just easily point to who she thinks should be her partner. 'Steve: '*singing* We are gonna play "Blue's Clues", 'cause it's a really great game, yeah! 'Bob: '*voiceover* Special musical guest, Lex Luthor. The song plays again, and in place of the last note, Bob makes a "Hm!" noise while dressed as the Adam West version of Batman. 'Bob: '*voiceover* But, Steve's sidetable has an idea about who might make for a good partner for Blue. 'Sidetable Drawer: '''Well, I... I want to, umm... *begins blushing* Could I- '''Mr. Salt: '*from the kitchen* Steve, Steve! I can't find ze flower! Suddenly, a loud crash is heard. '''Bob: '''Umm, I better go help Mr. Salt. '''Mr. Salt: '''Oh no, sacre bleu! '''Steve: '''Will you wait here with Sidetable Drawer? '''Mr. Salt: '''Better get the mop! '''Steve: '''Great. I'm sorry. Uh, hold that thought. I'll be right back. *runs off-screen* Category:Transcripts